


Let me warm you

by Laurelwreath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Light-Hearted, POV Male Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelwreath/pseuds/Laurelwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the eve of the Battle of Castle Black, and Longspear Ryk gets an unexpected visitor in his tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me warm you

Ryk was almost asleep, wrapped tightly in his sleeping-skins, when he heard a whisper. Someone had crawled into the tent he shared with Grinn and was right now lifting the pelts off him. “Who… what?”

“Sssh! It’s me, Munda.” Goosebumps went up all over him when he heard the girl’s voice.

“What are you doing here?”

“It was getting quite cold so… thought it might be warmer in here with you.” He could hear that she was grinning, though it was too dark to make out her face.

“Will you let me in? If you won’t there’s bound to be someone else who needs a little bit of warming up. That young Thenn, whatshisname, he looks like he’s carved of ice. Might try sneaking up to him, seeing if I can melt him a little.”  
  
The thought finally struck him that it wasn’t warmth she was after. “You ain’t going anywhere.” He seized the moment and grabbed her firmly, planting a kiss on her lips before she changed her mind. He had wanted to do so for ages, but the last time he’d tried she’d sent him off with a broken lip and his ear half bitten off. But tonight she kissed him back, all sweet and soft and definitely promising. He moved over and she wriggled in beside him under the sleeping-skins.  
  
“Why tonight?” He had to know. “Well, the battle will begin tomorrow. Might be this is our last night on this world. I don’t want to go to my grave without knowing whether your spear is really as long as they say. If you ask me one more question, though, I might still change my mind.” She kissed him again, her hand going up under his shirt, and Ryk decided to save the questions for later. He reached over on the other side of the tent and nudged Grinn who had clearly been awakened by the commotion.

“Grinn, get up and get out. This isn’t a battle, I don’t need anyone else’s spear in this tent but my own. Go on, off with you. I did the same for you last week, remember.” Grinn grumbled, but dragged himself out, and he was left with Munda.  
  
He sighed with pleasure as he gave her arse a good squeeze. Munda wasn’t a delicate beauty by any means, any more than he was a comely lad. She was inclined to stoutness, and built like a cart-horse with strong legs and a wide behind that looked even wider when she was clad in men’s breeches. Ryk didn’t mind that at all. Many a time he’d watched her bouncing on a saddle ahead of him with his mouth dry and his spear hard, wishing he could ram it between those heavy thighs. She was equally wide up top, and how sweet it was to finally pull up her shirt and get his hands full of those teats.  
  
She wasn’t any less eager, writhing this way and that and soon unlacing his breeches to pull out his member. “By gods, it’s all they said it’d be and more… it’s a wonder you don’t step on it when you walk.” He supposed that if everyone had to be known for something, on the whole this was a good thing to be known by, but it made him a bit self-conscious to think of people talking about his member behind his back. Her hand slid up its length and Ryk groaned with anticipation. Boy, was he glad he’d taken a dip in the freezing river yesterday and washed up a bit.  
  
He pulled down her breeches and felt the wonderful wetness between her thighs. She let out a soft moan, and Ryk would’ve given his sword and horse just to hear that sound again. He tried to touch her the same way, gently rubbing the little nub right where her slit began, and was rewarded with another moan. “Be careful, if you want to get that spear inside you” he panted when her hand continued to stroke him. Oh gods, he’d have to be quick about it lest he get too excited and spill his seed on her belly.  
  
“Do it, then” she whispered, and Ryk moved on top of her and guided himself in. It felt even better than he’d imagined, so warm and wet yet so tight. Now he was all the way in, and he had to stop for a moment to keep from going over the edge. She was still too, holding her breath until he pulled out a little bit and plunged back in.

“Are you all right?” “’S quite big… takes me a moment to get used to it, that’s all.” He leant on his elbows and cupped her breast, flicking his tongue around her nipple, and she wrapped her legs around his arse and pushed him deeper. He managed to pull out once more, but the sensation was too much and he buried his shaft in her with one last thrust, shaking with pleasure.  
  
He flopped over on her side and squeezed her against him. “Oh, I’ll die a happy man if I die tomorrow. It was good, the best. Thank you.” I love you, he wanted to say, I love you and not just for your cunt, I love your smile and your hair and everything about you, and I’ve waited such a long, long time for this. But he didn’t know how to say it without sounding dumb and like he thought himself some singer and her some kneeler lady.  
  
He realized that Munda hadn’t really had much chance to enjoy his famous spear, being as he hadn’t lasted all that long. He wanted to make it up to her and thought that she might like it if he touched her again between her thighs. He slid his hand there, but this time she winced with pain and shrunk away from him. His fingers were wet, but the wetness seemed somehow different. _Oh bugger._

“Were you… you were a maiden? Why didn’t you say?”

“I didn’t want to put you off, make you think you shouldn’t touch me. I wasn’t afraid or anything, besides, I wasn’t a real maiden, I just hadn’t gone all the way.”

“But I hurt you. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’m just a little sore. I’ll be fine by tomorrow, I swear.”  
  
“But... why now? Why with me?”

“I don’t want to die a maiden, and… and I like you, is that enough?” She snuggled closer to him and Ryk felt almost weak with happiness.

“My mother said once that she wanted me to get married and have babies, but she couldn’t stop me if I wanted to be a spearwife instead. She just wished that I’d choose wisely whoever I went off with, because in here nobody would make me lie with a man I didn’t like or didn’t know, and she never had that chance herself. My mother’s a kneeler, you know. She was the daughter of some kneeler lord, I never could remember the name, but then my father stole her in a raid. She was meant to marry some other lord whom she’d met just once.” Munda was quiet for a moment, and Ryk thought that she must really take after her father. He didn’t really know what kneeler ladies were like, but he supposed they didn’t go around looking like an angry keg with a battle-axe.

“So I thought that there wasn’t really another man I’d rather lie with, than you. I hope you liked it.” She sounded almost shy. Ryk took her face between his hands and kissed her as gently as he could. “I liked it more than anything.  I wish we have a chance to do it again… many times. I want to take you with me wherever I go, on this side of the wall or other. And if we die tomorrow, I hope we meet again in the halls of the heroes.” Munda took him by the hand. “Don’t let’s think about tomorrow. After the battle, we’ll see what happens if you come to steal me again. But now I just want to stay here and be close to you.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I apparently have a thing about really minor characters... This time I just wanted to write something a little bit fun.


End file.
